Kleine Schwester
by Vilandel
Summary: Nach einem harten Kampf versucht Wendy ihre Freunde so gut es ging zu heilen. Doch das macht sie schon seit Stunden und sie muss sich für eine Nacht ausruhen, was sie nicht wahrhaben will. Zum Glück achtet ein grosser Bruder und dessen Freundin auf die kleine Dragonslayerin... (Cobra & Kinana und Wendy Oneshot)


**Kleine Schwester**

„Wendy, du solltest dich ausruhen."

„Nein Cobra-Nii, deine Verletzungen sind recht schlimm, ich muss sie noch heilen bevor sie sich infizieren."

Cobra verdrehte sein Auge. Wendy war genauso dickköpfig wie alle anderen Dragonslayer. Er konnte ihre Erschöpfung und ihre Müdigkeit sehr gut hören, aber auch ihr Wille und ihre Ausdauer. Schon seit Stunden marschierte Wendy durch das Lager, in dem Fairy Tail seit vier Tagen in diesen Ruinen mitten in der Wüste Hanabe untergebracht war, und heilte jeden Verletzten so gut es ging.

Diese Ruinen wurden vor einer Woche von Archäologen und Wissenschaftler entdeckt. Da nichts darüber bekannt war im ganzen Land, war dies eine grossartige und interessante Entdeckung für die Geschichte und wahrscheinlich auch für die Magiewissenschaft Fiores. Der König hatte eine Expedition finanziert, um diese Ruinen genau zu untersuchen. Da in der Wüste Hanabe jedoch zahlreiche Banditenbanden hausten, wollten die Archäologen und Wissenschaftler, die an dieser Expedition beteiligt waren, einen Schutz durch Magier gegen diese Banditen haben. Am besten von einer ganzen Gilde.

Und so war es gekommen, dass die ganze Gilde, plus Porlyusica, vor vier Tagen in diesen Ruinen angekommen ist und die Archäologen und Wissenschaftler. Während drei Tagen blieb es ruhig, ausser natürlich den typischen Prügeleien von Fairy Tail die in der Ruhe Hanabes dreimal pro Tag stattfanden. Aber heute wurde das Lager von den „blutigen Sanddünen" angegriffen, der gefährlichsten Diebesbande in der ganzen Wüste. Sie kannten diese Ruinen schon und der Legende nach waren darin unglaubliche Schätze versteckt gehalten, die sie zu jedem Preis unter die Nägel reissen wollten. Zum ihrem grössten Verdruss mussten die Feen der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass diese Banditen mächtige Blut- und Waffenmagier waren. Die Magier von Fairy Tail kämpften erbittlich, doch von Sieg konnte nicht die Rede sein. Viele von ihnen und auch einige von den Personen, die sie beschützen sollten, wurden schwer verletzt. Rin hatte sogar eine so schlimme Wunde am Bein, dass man mit dem Gedanke spielte, es ihr zu amputieren. Was zum Glück der Kristallmagierin von Porlyusica energisch verdrängt wurde. Die „blutigen Sanddünen" hatten sich am späteren Nachmittag ohne bestimmten Grund zurückgezogen. Sie hatten noch gerufen, dass sie sich in den nächsten Tagen noch wieder sehen würden. Was für eine schöne Perspektive. Die Banditen hatten auch verletzte Kameraden, aber viel weniger als bei den Magier, den Archäologen und den Wissenschaftler, und sie waren auch nicht so schwer verwundet.

Jetzt war es schon spät in der Nacht und Porlyusica und Wendy hatten sich pausenlos um ihre verwundeten Kameraden und Schützlinge gekümmert. Cobra konnte der griesgrämigen Heilerin jedoch zutrauen, dass sie keine Müdigkeit kannte, wenn sie ihre Patienten heilte. Aber die kleine Winddragonslayerin war noch viel zu jung um viel Energie ihrer Heilkraft bis zur Erschöpfung zu verbrauchen. Sie hatte noch nicht mal ein Drittel ihrer verletzten Gildenkameraden heilen können, die Archäologen und Wissenschaftler hatten den Vortritt, Anordnung von Makarov. Er war etwa erst das fünfte Gildenmitglied, das sie heilte und die Blauhaarige war schon viel zu erschöpft um weiter zu machen. Was sie mit ihrem verdammt sturen Drachenschädel nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Wendy war schon beinahe fertig mit Cobras Verletzungen, als Kinana in das Zelt trat. Dem Giftdragonslayer gab es einen kleinen Stich ins Herz, als er ihren verbundenen linken Oberarm bemerkte. Einer dieser Bastarde von Wüstenhalunken hatte seine feste Freundin von hinten angegriffen. Kinana hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, doch Cobra, der mit ihr gemeinsam kämpfte, schon. Er hatte die Lilahaarige noch schnell zu seiner Seite gezogen, aber dieser verdammte Schweinehund hatte sie trotzdem am Arm erwischt. Die Wunde war ziemlich tief, aber zum Glück noch ziemlich sauber und würde schnell heilen. Doch Cobra frustrierte es trotzdem. Er hatte sich schliesslich geschworen, sie immer zu beschützen, damit niemand mehr ihr Schmerzen zufügen konnte.

Kinana bemerkte den besorgten Blick ihres Drachens und gab ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Währenddessen hatte Wendy Cobras Wunden so gut es ging geheilt, einfach noch nicht ganz, dafür war sie zu erschöpft. Die kleine Blauhaarige wollte sich gerade Kinanas Armverletzung zuwenden, doch der Giftdrache hinderte sie daran, indem er in seinen starken Armen aufhob.

„Genug geschuftet für diesen Abend, Schwester. Du kannst nicht mal drei Worte sagen ohne zu gähnen und deine Augen fallen alle fünf Sekunden zu", sagte er streng. Kinana seufzte amüsiert. Das hörte sich fast schon wie ein grosser Bruder an. Wenn er sich um Wendy kümmerte oder sich Sorgen um die junge Winddrächin machte, war er einfach süss. Der Rothaarige gab seiner Freundin einen finsteren Blick. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn als „süss" bezeichnete. Nein, das war er ganz sicher nicht. Aber Kinana – und auch Luna – konnte ihn süss bezeichnen. Verliebt zu sein ist manchmal wirklich eine Schwäche.

„Aber Cobra-Nii…", wollte Wendy protestieren, doch wurde sogleich von der sanften Stimme der Take-Over-Magierin unterbrochen: „Erik hat Recht, Wendy. Du hast schon seit Stunden ununterbrochen deine Heilkraft eingesetzt. Wir wollen nicht, dass du dich zu Tode erschöpfst, so wirst du keinem eine grosse Hilfe sein."

„Aber… aber… unsere Freunde…", versuchte das kleine Mädchen es noch einmal. „Ich muss sie noch…"

„Ach was", schnitt Cobra ihr genervt ins Wort, „der alte, griesgrämige, pinke Besen wird sich schon um die restlichen Verwundeten kümmern. Jetzt überleg doch mal, du kannst keinem helfen, wenn du deine Energie pausenlos aufbrauchst. Ruh dich einfach aus, am nächsten Morgen wirst du fitter sein. Und nein, du wirst nicht zu den anderen gehen sobald ich den Rücken gekehrt habe! Ich werde bei dir bleiben, damit du keinen Irrsinn machst!"

Wendy machte einen Schmollmund. Sie wollte ihren Kameraden doch nur helfen. Dennoch wusste sie, dass Cobra und Kinana Recht hatte. Wenn sie sich nicht ausruhte, würde sie keine grosse Hilfe sein. Müde kuschelte sie sich gegen die angenehm harte Brust des Giftdragonslayers, der durch diese sanfte Berührung leicht errötete. Dies bemerkte Wendy nicht, da sie schon halb im Reich der Träume war. Doch Kinana entdeckte die schwache Röte auf seinen gebräunten Wangen, was ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erscheinen liess. Cobra wollte ihr einen giftigen Blick zuwerfen, konnte aber nicht. Es rührte ihm schon, dass die kleine Wendy sich sachte gegen ihn kuschelte. Langsam trug er sie zur Stätte des Zeltes und legte sie behutsam auf die harte Matratze. Doch zu seiner Peinlichkeit krallte sich die blauhaarige Winddragonslayerin trotz der Müdigkeit fest an seiner Kleidung. Hilfesuchend drehte er sich zu Kinana um, die sich bei seinem panischen Blick zurückhielt los zu kichern. Während sie versuchte, eine von Wendys Händen von Cobras Hemd wegzuzerren, krallte sich diese auch an ihrem Kleid. Das kleine Mädchen wäre auch fast von der Matratze gefallen, wenn der Rothaarige sie nicht aufgefangen hätte. Beide sahen sich eine Weile lang ratlos an, während Wendy sich immer noch halb schlafend an ihren Kleidern krallte.

„Naja", äusserte sich Kinana schliesslich und lächelte Cobra entschuldigend an, „es sieht so aus, als ob wir keine andere Wahl hätten, als für diese Nacht bei ihr zu schlafen."

„Und ich Hohlkopf habe ihr versprochen bei ihr zu bleiben, damit sie keinen Irrsinn macht", murrte dieser, doch er schien weder wütend noch genervt. Langsam legten sie sich auf die Stätte, Wendy zwischen ihnen eingekeilt. Halbwach blickte sie abwechselnd ihre beiden Gildenkameraden an, zwischen denen sie nun erstaunlicherweise ziemlich angenehm lag. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich fast wie ein Kind zwischen den Eltern. Müde lächelnd drehte sie sich zu Cobra um. Einer ihrer sechs grossen Drachenbrüder. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich so gut in seiner Nähe fühlen würde. Früher war er ihr nur als Verbrecher bekannt und sie hatte sich keine Mühe gegeben ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Doch nun war er Mitglied von Fairy Tail und sie hatte gelernt, wie freundlich und liebevoll er sein konnte. Jedenfalls gegenüber Kinana und Luna. Wendy hatte sich geschämt, dass sie Cobra nur als Bösewicht angesehen hatte. Sobald man ihn richtig kannte, entdeckte man in seiner Brust ein Herz, das nur darauf wartete geöffnet zu werden. Ganz spontan sah sie ihn als grosser Bruder an, wie es schon bei Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Sting und Rogue der Fall war. Sie liebte es, wenn der Giftdragonslayer gemeinsam mit ihr trainierte. Er war geduldig mit ihrer Tollpatschigkeit und lehrte ihr immer wieder neue und unbekannte Dragonslayer-Tricks bei, mit denen sie ihre Gegner leicht ausser Gefecht setzen konnte. Selbst den anderen Dragonslayer waren diese Kniffe unbekannt. Der Giftdragonslayer hatte diese noch während seiner Zeit als Verbrecher gelernt. Sie wollte diese Kniffe mal ausprobieren und Natsu zum Duell herausgefordert. Und siehe da, dank diesen Tricks, die Cobra ihr beigebracht hatte, konnte sie den Feuerdragonslayer tatsächlich schlagen. Seitdem trainierte sie meistens mit ihm, wenn es um ihre Dragonslayerkraft ging.

Wendy beobachtete, wie Cobra und Kinana über ihren Kopf ihre Lippen zu einem kurzen Kuss versiegelten, bevor sie sich schliesslich links und rechts von ihr hinlegten. Wendy schloss zufrieden ihre braunen Augen. Sie war in Sicherheit, das wusste sie. Ehe Wendy ganz ins Land der Träume hinüber fiel, spürte sie Cobras starke Arme, die sich um Kinana und sie schlangen.


End file.
